The Krew and Torn Chronicals
by THE REPO MAN
Summary: Krew is expolring his sexuality. He's in love, hot, and in a good place in his life. His lover, is rough but with Krews soft flabby body, he is sure he can smooth away his rough edges and tame the beast. YAOI WARNING, dont like, dont read.
1. preview

By Chadam and THE REPO MAN

OMG I am so sorry for this… just another piece of crap from THE REPO MAN.

I am so sorry…

Me and my sister Chadam wrote this on the train and well… it ended with complete disaster

Well enjoy.

It started just like every other day in haven city. The zoomers flew over head as the people ambled aimlessly down the streets, and through the drains, unseen by the general population, two young men fight there way through the monster infested waters of the haven sewers.

The mission was clear; find the black box and hopefully the pay load of the hired guns that have failed before them. Oh the brief given to them by their "employer", a man named Krew, the mission could take anywhere to two weeks, but to an amazing twist of fortune, two days later they are returning to the surface black box and pay load in hand.

"Can you believe it Jak?" said Daxter as the small orange creature scrambled up the back of his friend, "we never get a lucky break".

"I know" Jak said climbing onto the seat of the 'borrowed' zoomer,

"Nothing ever goes this smooth for us".

"im looking forward to stiff drink and a looong shower!" yelled Daxter

"Me too" Jak put his foot down and accelerated eager to get back to the hip hog.

They flew into the port, dodging the traffic and headed towards the pub. Their faces fell.

Closed for renovations

"What?" cried Daxter as they set the zoomer down in front of the door.

Jak made his an annoyed grunt, "why would he not tell us about this".

Daxter shrugged.

Regardless Krew lives here; I don't hear construction so he has to be inside".

"Well you have to go first" said Daxter bravely.

"Fine" said Jak, punching in the afterhours code on a panel net to the door.

The doors flew open and the two young men stepped eagerly inside. They turned white, ran outside and vomited.

Apparently the sight of a 600 lbs man, dressed as a woman with a phobia of clothes pole dancing to lady gaga will do that to you.

I am so sorry, but here it is… the first chapter of the krew chronicles… I am so fricken sorry, but there will be more, including some weird pairings, next chapter, krew and… TORN (EWWWWWWW)

Bye bye XD


	2. it begins

**REPOST FIXED GRAMMER AND SPELLING  
**

**Hey it's me again, the repo man (even though im a girl, it just sounds better than repo woman) **

**Im posting this the day before my birthday, so I am very exited, and not thinking strait, so if there's any spelling mistakes plz tell m and I will fix it. **

**Well here is a brand new krew and torn story, the first chapter was just a sample, It gets a lot worse, like the wedding, wait, no spoilers, so it continues.**

One day in haven city, something that would make you sick if you were there and I wasn't telling you the story, the day you found out about a sickly romance that will surly make you hurl.

At the underground hideout, one of said subjects, was trying to do his work, when he was interrupted by a phone call from a certain blob.

"Hello" torn said, whilst trying to continue reading his maps.

"Torn" the blob asked through the talk-box, "whatcha doin?"

"Trying to work, now what do you want chubby?" he answered.

Krew, hearing the frustration in his lover's voice, felt a little hurt.

"To talk, that's all…" krew paused, "do you think im pretty?"

"Yes krew… you're beautiful" torn said back

"Why don't you tell me that anymore" krew said, a hint of hurt in his voice

"Well sweetie, im just so busy, I have to do a lot more work around here ever since Jak stopped being my slave pig, he's always off doing something with people and never comes in."

"Well, if he gets a break, so should you babe, I love you my Krimson cupid"

"And I love you my little elephantasy"

"Well, get your tiny little ass over here lover-boy, I'll be waiting."

And with that torn was off, but he ran into his boss, the shadow (or Samos if you will) on the stairs, thinking he was an average employee asked, "Cover for me?" before running to his zoomer.

Samos starred at the big sliding door thing for a few second, before heading towards Torn's desk.

He sat in torn chair, put his feet up and relaxed, that is until Jak, (back from his encounter with krew) walked past the desk, he saw his boss and his boss saw him, hey both screamed, Jak ran away, Samos pretended to rummage through the maps, until he was sure he was gone, and he got back to relaxing.

20 minutes later, the same thing happened with Brutter.

With that, torn and krew are at the hip-hog, which was closed early…

They were playing Uno. (ha, I got you thinking XD)

Torn was winning, krew was eating a ham named graham.

The end…?

**Well here's chapter 2, sorry it took so long, I've been on facebook whilst writing this answering birthday question's such as 'are you having a party' answer NO, STOP ASKING!**

**Well, there will be more chapters up soon, I promise, as soon as my friend Jak gives me back my notebook…**

**(p.s. not the Jak from the games, Jak, the 15 year old who is a notebook-no-returning jerk)**

**Jakkie, im kidding, get well soon ('.') ('.') huggles **

**I miss u**

**Bye-bye until next time :P**


	3. what happened to jak?

**Hey it's THE REPO MAN here, sorry for the wait on this, my computer broke, then, just as we got a new one, if you have been watching the news lately, you would see the stuff about the floods in and around Brisbane Australia, because of all the water here we cant set it up so, had to do it on laptop when I had the chance, but I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.**

"Hey torn?"

"Yeah Damas?" the tattooed man replied.

"Can I ask of you a great favor?"

"Sure"

"Well…" Damas stalled "you remember my son, Jak right?"

"Yeah, he used to work or the underground."

"Can you babysit him?"

"Damas…" torn paused, "Jak is a 20 year old man, I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"Maybe it's time I should tell you."

"Tell me what, Damas, tell me?"

So Damas sighed and begun his story.

_(Flash back)_

"_Red alert, red alert." the electronic voice yelled over the primitive palace as the guards and wastelanders ran around frantically trying to avoid the dangers ahead._

_A certain blond haired man ran into the spargan war room._

"_Get the turrets in position!" he yelled, almost immediately all the soldiers around him rushed of to fulfill there orders._

_An explosion could be heard in the distance._

_The young man or Jak as he was called whipped out his talk-box and dialed a number._

"_Damas, we gotta get you out of here NOW!"_

"_Yes commander" Damas responded._

"_The transport is waiting just outside the gates, I'll stay here and finish the aeropians."_

"_NO!" Damas yelled "IM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MY SON!"_

"_Father, trust me i…" Jak was cut off by a loud blast and explosion, he was thrown onto his back some 10 feet away from where he was standing._

"_On the other hand…, I'll be right there." Jak hung up the phone and bolted, he was just out from the palace when another rocket threw itself into the crumbling building._

_Shrapnel flew everywhere, and just as Jak was in sight of his father, a piece hit him across the head, he was knocked out cold._

_King Damas lifted his son's body over his shoulder and ran to the transport._

"And he hasn't been the same since" Damas finished.

"Ok, bring him over" torn agreed.

"GREAT, thank you so much" Damas hung up the phone.

"Who was that sweetie?" Krew asked his partner as he floated into there apartment.

"Jak's dad".

Krew was confused… Jak had a dad?

"What he want eh?" the flying ball of lard inquired.

"Jak's gonna stay with us for a little while, but krewbie… I haven't seen you all day, can I have a hug?"  
Krew gave the small man a cuddle when, torn gave him a peck on the lips, then another, more passionate kiss, then… how would I put this… started to make out.

As torn climbed on top of Krew and they started to get more intimate…

'Knock knock'

Torn pulled away from his lover and went to answer the door.

There at the door stood king Damas and his son, prince Jak… or commander Jak… or whatever you wanna call him. There was definitely something weird about Jak, he seemed normal but, there was something there.

After the regular boring salutations, he invited them inside.

"So Damas… what's happened to him?" torn asked, staring at the golden haired boy, he just stared back.

"Brain damage or something… just try talking to him… you will get your answer."

"Hey Jak" torn asked the young hero, "how are you?"

He stayed silent for a moment, grinned a rather creepy smile and said, rather loudly "HI, I LIKE ME!"

Both torn and Krew couldn't help but stare at the poor kid.

"So… he's retarded eh."

"Sorta"

Jak's eye's suddenly shot wide open, like in shock, he then started to mutter space sauce over and over again, and then got in a fight with an invisible doctor.

Everyone just stared, blank faced.

He then stopped, faced them and asked, "hey, hey, hey… can I make me a sammich?"

"g-go ahead Jak" torn stuttered.

"Well…" Damas started, "you said he could stay, right?"

Torn nodded.

"Do I give these to you then?"

"Sure"

"Here is his suitcase, medication bag, backpack, stuffed raving rabbid and the number of his doctor and psychiatrist well see ya."

After giving his son a hug good-bye, Damas turned and left.

After seeing Jak make a roast beef, gravy, peanut butter and jelly sandwich, both Krew and Torn knew it would be a long week.

**Well, Krew and Torn get a bit intimate heh heh heh… again, like I say every chapter, I AM SO SORRY!**

**The next few chapters should be uploaded more frequently, and I just wanna ask something…**

**The next line is gonna be used in later chapters, I just wanna see how people react to it.**

**JAK: God damn it torn, you better take all of your clothes of or I'll burn the house down!**

**Don't ask.**

**Also, jak goes through a phase, where every day he goes through a new phase, can I get some suggestions on some funny phase's you people would like him to go through, anything from addicted to maths to lady gaga,**

**Until next time, GOODBYE FROM THE REPO MAN**


End file.
